Our Love Goes Deeper Than This
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Manny notices how strange Black Cuervo is acting lately, & ends up figuring out her secret & then, feels for her. And it also has a little FridaxSergio in it, too! This is: MannyxFrida, MannyxZoe & FridaxSergio.
1. Introduction

**Ok, this chapter is short, but, I wanted very confusing cliff-hanger. Tee hee! Hope you all like this, especially all you MannyxZoexFrida fans! Yes, I know some people don't liek MannyxZoe & some don't like MannyxFrida... but, it's for both, so, mostly MannyxZoe, so, hope you all like it!**

****

Our Love Goes Deeper Than This

By

**Carlint**

Miracle City… one can only describe what it's like; To be basic, it is the home of Manny Rivera a.k.a. El Tigre. Everyone knows his identity, but, no one else's. To be exact to the details, Manny, who was 13, & his best friend ever, Frida Suarez, walked down the sidewalk of town, around sunset. Manny said nothing & Frida kept looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Dude, why so glum?" Frida asked. Manny & her stopped walking. Frida was about his age, with bright blue hair & was wearing a red & white striped shirt with no sleeves & a red skirt & big boats of gray & black. Her eyes were dark blue & she had thick eye liner on, as always. She had on her head, a pair of rather large, red goggles, which she normally kept up on her head, above her eyes.

"Frida, about a week ago, I met up with Black Cuervo & ended up in a big fight & then, when she finally had the chance to destroy me, she just left." Manny said, with a half-sad, half-confused face. He was wearing a black shirt over a yellow one. The black one had a tiny red star on it. He wore a belt buckle with "T" printed on it. His pants were simple; dark blue. And his shoes, they were a few various colors. Frida's expression changed.

"Black Cuervo? What does she want with you?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"She can't make up her mind. She's an evil super villain, she acts like she hates me, but, at the same time, acts like she loves me, she can't admit it in front of anyone, including me, she never actually destroys me, even when she has a chance to get rid of me forever, & to top it all, she can't even get over yesterday at all; I haven't seen her at all for at least 7 days." Manny explained.

"Wow, she just can't make up her mind." Frida said, smiling.

"I know, & it's creepy." Manny said. His look showed Frida that he seemed to feel something more than just confusion.

"Manny, I know that face." Frida said.

"What? What face? This is my face, that's all."

"That face. You like her, don't you?" Frida was now teasing.

"NO!"

"Manny likes Cuervo, Manny likes Cuervo!"

"Aw, shut up!"

"Manny likes-- UUUHH!" Frida was blasted back about ten feet & was knocked into a fence. She had bruises on her.

"AWESOME!" she yelled, throwing her arms into the air. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Oh, how about I fix that, Frida?" Manny knew that voice; it was Black Cuervo. She shot another beam at Frida & knocked her back more. Frida just spat out a piece of wood & looked up at Black Cuervo & Manny.

"Manny…"

"Oh, right." Manny spun his belt buckle, & all at once, he transformed into the well-known super hero/villain, El Tigre. He was a sight to describe. All Frida would have said would have been that a pair of big, shiny claws completed him, along with everything else. He jumped onto Black Cuervo & they fought wildly for awhile. Frida watched as she stood up & beheld, yet, another fight between the two. Finally, Manny was knocked back & landed into a pile of bricks. Black Cuervo landed in front of him & pulled out a very big laser from her wrist. She pointed it at him & shot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Manny screamed, flying though the air. Cuervo was gone when he landed. Frida ran over to him.

"Manny, are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess so…" Manny replied. He was even more confused, now. Why would she come & attack him if she liked him? _Maybe her parents are watching. _He thought.

"Oh, I'm just going to go home, now." he said, getting up. He spun his buckle again & changed back to Manny Rivera, who was very bruised, now. He walked down the sidewalk, silently, leaving Frida behind to stare after him. She was confused, but, decided to go home.

* * *

The next day, at school, Manny & Frida were sitting in class, waiting for it to end. Manny crumbled up a piece of paper & threw it across the room. Frida caught it & untangled it. She read a messy message that Manny had written. It read,

"I'm bored……." the paper had it written all over it. Frida wrote in it & crumbled it back up & threw it back to Manny.

"Duh, no kidding…" it said, after Manny had untangled it & read it. Manny wrote in it & tossed it back to Frida. She opened it back up, once again.

"3... 2... 1..." it read. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG! There went the school bell. Everyone ran out of the room. Manny got up & he & Frida walked out.

"How did you know?" Frida asked.

"The clock."

"Oh, right." They laughed as they made there way to the lunch room. When they arrived, they saw that all the tables were already crowded. There was nowhere to sit, except tone table. Sergio & Zoë were sitting a tit, as if to be waiting for the two to sit. They shrugged & sat down.

"Oh… hi, ah, Frida…" Sergio said, leaning towards her. Frida was creeped out.

"Hi, Manny…" Zoë said, romantically, looking at him.

"Hi, Zoë… &… Sergio?"

"Frida's--hi, Manny…… uh… As, uh, I was saying, you're preeetty….."

"Yeah…. Personal space, dude…" Frida pushed him back just a little bit. Sergio scooted towards her. Then, more… then, more… then, more… then, more… until she finally fell off of the chair in the process of trying to back off.

"Listen, dude, if you wanna hang out, you have to keep your distance from me… at least two feet…" Frida said.

"Uh, sorry, Frida…"

"Whatever, dude…"

* * *

Sergio & Frida were walking down the sidewalk, or, Sergio was following her. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"But, why?"

"Because, I don't have time to go to the--wait, where?"

"Uh, to the arcade…"

"Well, as much as I'd love to be there right now…without any interruptions…I've got to…do my homework! Yeah!"

"I'll do it for you!"

"Uh… That's ok, I, uh… I'm tired!"

"Well, I can--"

"Bye!" And with that, Frida zoomed off. Sergio sighed, & walked the other direction.

* * *

Manny walked down the side walk around dusk in Miracle City. What he didn't know was that Zoë was hiding behind a fence, watching his every move. She sighed, making Manny jump, & quickly, he sun his buckle, in extreme alert. Zoë quickly transformed into Black Cuervo form behind the fence & jumped out, yelling.

"Black Cuervo! What are you do--OOF!" Cuervo knocked him back.

"What do you want?" El Tigre practically shouted.

"I want my… my… goodbye…" And with that, Black Cuervo zoomed off, only to have EL Tigre shoot out his chain arm & grab her leg, pulling her back down.

"NO! I want to know what you want!" After a pause, Zoë sighed. She got up & looked El Tigre in the eyes, showing a face that showed she had an emotion she could no longer hide. She knew he would chase her across the Earth & back to know this that she was about tell him.

"Manny…" There was an awkward silence. "I suppose I can no longer hide this…this… emotion…"

"What emotion? I thought you hated me?" Zoë sighed again.

"No." Zoë got a little closer to him, making him want to step back. "Ever since that time we dated… even if you really only did it to give your father tips on fighting my parents… I've… been too scared to admit that I feel for you…"

"Come on, Black Cuervo, we both know you've been in dazzling love with me since we met…"

"That is, ever since you met Black Cuervo…"

"Wha?"

"Manny, I…" Suddenly, her watch went off. "I…I…I have to go…" And with that, she zoomed off. Manny was very confused, but, this time, he let her go.

* * *

Sergio ran down the sidewalk & quickly hid behind the bushes. Frida stepped right next to them & looked blankly at them.

"I know you're ion there…"

"How did you know?" Sergio asked, popping his head out of the bushes.

"You wait here every Monday…"

"Oh, right…" As the bell began ringing, Frida & Sergio walked into the school. When Frida came in, she saw Manny.

"Manny?"

"Frida, something is wrong with Black Cuervo…"

"I know what's wrong with her…"

"You do?"

"Yeah… of course, Manny… SHE'S CRAZY…"

"Frida, I am serious!"

"Wow, the last time you were serious was yesterday…"

"Duh. Now, listen! She acted as if she was not Black Cuervo at our last talk."

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Ok, so, I'm going to get my nachos. Bye!" And with that, Frida ran off.

* * *

Manny, sitting his arms on his window seal, looked up at the greenish night sky of Miracle City. Black Cuervo was on the roof.

"I've got to tell him, I've got to tell him…" she told herself. She gained enough courage & slowly let her rockets take her to Manny's level.

"El Tigre…"

"AH!"

"SSHH!"

"What?"

"Listen, I must tell you something… please… come with me… it's very important to me…"

"Well… it's not a trap is it?"

"No, I promise…"

"Well… I suppose… alright. Where to?" Manny spun his buckle & transformed into El Tigre.

"Follow me…" She picked him up & zoomed out into the sky.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Yes, I know, it's SHORRRT compared to what I normally have... but, you know why... I'll have the next one up when I can... bye, bye!**


	2. Black Cuervo Revealed

**Ok, long chapter delay, but, here it is. I decided to finish it after my last review from XCandyKissX. Thanks for the awesome review! Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit short...XD**

"Where are we going, again?" Manny asked, still riding with Black Cuervo. She didn't answer. She simply looked back at him with worry in her eyes & a small, yet, cute frown.

"Oh…" Manny said, understanding. They finally landed on a rooftop. Cuervo looked frantically in all directions.

"Manny, it is time you knew the truth."

"What truth?"

"I thought I could never trust you ever again, but, I can't stop. If you promise with all your heart not to tell anyone, not even Frida, this. My parents would kill me if they knew what I was about to do."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I Promise." He pulled his hands in the air in front of him. "Hands out to prove it."

"Thank you." Manny & Black Cuervo paused.

"Well?"

"Manny, watch." Manny watched as she crowed, turning into Zoë Aves. Manny was shocked, even though he had once thought she was Black Cuervo & then, didn't. He let out a gasp of pure shock.

"Yes, gasp indeed. I am Zoë Aves."

"But-but… what about… the-the…"

"That was not me. It was my grandmother, trying to help me keep my secret from you."

"Oh…" Manny was still almost speechless. "W-What will happen… I-If your mom & grandmammi find out?"

"I…"

"THIS!" They both heard a scream & a blow form behind. Before Manny knew it, Zoë was gone & there was a trail of smoke in front of him, that quickly disappeared.

"Oh, no."

* * *

El Tigre was racing through the town, on his chain, swinging like Spiderman, form building to building, & looking for Zoë. Finally, he could hear screaming from a few blocks away. It was far, though, even though he could hear it, he couldn't understand it. He rushed & landed right behind the window to listen. Now, it was so loud, he could barely stop shuddering at it when it got too loud.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!"

"MOM…"

"NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY ME, & YOURSELF, FOR THAT MATTER, YOU TOLD A _**RIVERA**_!"

"Mom…"

"AND _**HIM **_OF THE THREE OF THEM! HE'LL TELL THE OTHER TWO & WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE EVIL VILLAINS ANYMORE! YOU KNOW HOW DEVIOUS HE CAN BE!"

"Mom…"

"NOW, YOU SEEM TO LIKE HIM ENOUGH TO TELL HIM YOUR IDENTITY OUT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL! _I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER HIM_!"

"WELL, MAYBE, I _**LOVE **_HIM!" Voltura paused, & was shocked. Zoë was crying, but, her eyes were filled with rage & anger.

"Well… you… you… how…"

"I can't stand you sometimes! He actually trusted me today! And I'm leaving!"

"Oh, no, you're not!"

"Oh, yes, I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are, so!"

"Are not!"

"Are, so!"

"You…" Zoë transformed into Black Cuervo & in a flash, zoomed out the window. Manny quickly launched his chain out & followed her, before her mom could see him.

* * *

After what seemed like at least an hour, Manny was hiding behind a corner, watching as Zoë cried in the corner of an alley, balled up into a little ball, with her knees up to her chest & her face buried in her arms. He slowly approached her.

"Uh… Zoë…"

"MY MOM HATES ME, NOW & IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she blurted out.

"I know… but, she'll get over it…"

"No, she won't! She told me that if I ever told anyone, especially one of our so called 'enemies', that I would not be allowed to fight with them anymore!"

"Oh…"

"And when my grandmother finds out, she'll probably drive me out of Miracle City… & insist she never see me again!"

"Well… I won't let her!"

"Huh?"

"I-I…I'm not gonna let anyone drive you away. I mean, ok, so, I'm not usually emotional, but… I mean, you were nice enough to trust me with a secret that you dreaded to tell anyone, especially me, & now, I'm the only one supporting you." Zoë sniffled & looked up.

"Thank you…"

"Come on, I'll take you to my house & explain everything to my parents. Once they know… if they have any mind… they might let you stay…"

* * *

"NO!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Not brain-carrying… peoples…" Manny mumbled. Black Cuervo sat, with her knees still up to her chest, only this time, looking up at the two elders with fear of being kicked out because of her past.

"But, dad! Her mom is furious at her & she actually told me a very deep secret that no one knows!"

"Oh, really? What secret?"

"Uh… well, it's a secret…" Manny broke into a sheepish grin. But, then, Rodolfo's look softened. Until, he finally sighed.

"Very well." he said, "If she can trust you with a secret that is uh… very deep… then, I suppose she is ok."

"Thanks, da1 Besides, I'm sure we can kick the other two's butts if they show up!" Manny paused, "That's ok with you, right?" he asked Zoë.

"Sure. Fine with me."

"Ok, then."

* * *

Manny & Zoë were in separate beds, but, in the same room.

"Manny…"

"Yes…"

"Thanks for being my hero…"

"Oh… no problem…"

"Goodnight…"

"G 'Night…"

* * *

Frida walked down the halls of the school & ran right into Manny.

"Woops! Hi, Manny!" she said.

"Oh… hi, Frida…" he replied, rather slow.

"Dude, something wrong?"

"Oh, n-n-n-no, nothing…g! Nothing at all!"

"O-kay…"

"Hee, hee! Bye!" And with that, Manny dashed off.

"Hmm…" Frida said. Zoë then bumped into Frida. Frida turned around.

"Zoë!"

"I didn't do it!" Zoë shouted. Then paused, after noticing Frida. "Oh, it's you."

"Uh, yeah… now, shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"No. With someone else. Bye!" Zoë dashed off in the direction Manny had just zoomed. Frida gave Zoë a suspicious look, but, continued with her busyness.

* * *

Later, after dark, Manny & Zoë were sitting on the top of a building, sitting together. Manny had his arm around Zoë's neck, hugging her.

"Manny…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you for supporting me."

"Oh, uh… no problem…"

"You know, do you think Frida will find out?"

"No… well, I don't know… but, I won't tell her. And if she finds out, I'll protect your secret. Although, if she finds out, she'll think I'm the worst friend ever & won't want to be my friend, anymore."

"Well, if she doesn't care about you, anymore, then, she probably just isn't your friend."

"Uh…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"Look, I was wondering…can I stay here, tonight?"

"Uh…I suppose…"

"Aw, thank you, Manny!" Zoë hugged him.

"Zoë, I think I owe you an apology…I'm sorry for dating you just to get information the last time we talked…"

"I forgive you…"

"Thanks…I'll sneak you in my room & you can hide until my Dad & Grandpapi are asleep."

"Ok…"

* * *

The door slid open & Manny saw Rodolfo, reading the news paper.

"Mijo, what are you up to?" he asked. Manny sweated.

"Uh…nothing…just fighting crime…heh, heh…& totally not sneaking a super villain into the house…"

"Aw, very good…" Manny snickered. His dad & grandpa fell for everything. He tip-toed in & motioned for Zoë to walk in. Rodolfo beamed & started turning around. Black Cuervo thought quick & turned back into Zoë Aves.

"Manny, who is that?"

"Oh, it's my…friend from school…can she sleep over?"

"I suppose…go ahead…"

"Thanks, dad! Bye!" And with that, he & Zoë zoomed upstairs.

* * *

Manny & Zoë sat on Manny's bed, talking. They were laughing, so, apparently having a good time.

"Yeah, she said, 'Oh, Rodolfo! You're soooo cute!' & pretended to kiss the bird. And Senor Chapi went, 'Aw…Viva Pantolones…'" They laughed again, at Manny's silly impressions.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep in this sleeping bag." Zoë said, getting down from the bed & into her sleeping bed.

"Goodnight, Manny…" she said, ever so sweetly.

"G 'Night, Zoë."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
